1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system such as a telephone system used in an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile communication system in which the present location of a caller can be easily determined when the caller hits a single button of a mobile telephone apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
In Japan, a public pay phone has a single button for use in an emergency. By hitting this button, the telephone automatically starts calling and a telephone line is connected to an emergency agent such as a police or fire station. This service is similar to 911 service in the United States. However, in mobile communication systems using automobile telephones, it is impossible to make an emergency call by hitting a single button. In such systems a caller must dial as a normal phone call to connect the telephone line, and then tell the called party his present location.
As explained above, when calling in an emergency through a mobile communication system, it is impossible to make a simplified call even though it is necessary to quickly obtain assistance. If a caller could complete dialing but the emergency agent does not answer, he would not be able to talk to the called party. Further, if a calling party does not know where he is, a telephone call may not be helpful. Furthermore, when a caller is in a real emergency under circumstances that he cannot speak, it is impossible to inform the called party of the emergency.